unexpected lover
by emma angelina
Summary: the most unexpected couple
1. Default Chapter

The story with no name Fan fic by Emma Cox  
  
Harry was dreaming about his god father sirus black, "I will be with everyday" sirus said "How can you, you are dead" said Harry Harry was unable to get the reply as he was rudely awoken by his aunt petunia shouting up the stairs.  
  
"H-A-R-R-Y GET DOWN HERE YOUR UNCLE IS WAITING FOR HIS BREAKFAST"  
  
After this rude awakening Harry dragged himself out of bed and pulled on his clothes not looking forward to another uncelebrated birthday with his aunt, uncle and his cousin  
  
Much to Harry's surprise there where 3 presents sat on the kitchen table and his breakfast was made waiting for him Harry didn't know what to say he was in shock and speechless he couldn't imagine this happening in his wildest dreams so he pinched himself to make sure was awake he was because I did hurt and left a red mark on his arm. He couldn't work out why this has happened then it all fell into place he had passed his OWLS the year earlier and they had found out he could do magic outside his school which must be a scary thought for them and was scaring them senseless that he might put some curse or magic hex on them, Harry knew better than this as magic is not allowed to be done in front of muggles but Harry thought to himself they don't know that so he didn't say anything and sat down and enjoyed his breakfast and Dudley waiting on him hand and foot after breakfast. Harry opened his presents and he was surprised at what he got from aunt petunia he got a pair of jeans brand new, uncle Vernon got him a pair of nice new warm pyjama's for the new term at Hogwarts and his cousin Dudley brought him a pair of new shoes, he thanked everyone for their presents.  
  
There was a tap at the window and Hedwig was outside waiting to come in uncle Vernon was going mad because he did not want the neighbours to see the owl coming into the house as it is not normal. With that Harry let her in attached to her foot was a card the envelope was writing in scarlet red he recognised it straight away it was Dumbledore writing Harry hurried to open it, it was a birthday card with a picture of people dancing at a party on the front of the card Dudley nearly jumped a mile when he saw it he then started screaming.  
  
"It is bewitched it is moving on its own" "Dudley calm down its ok mummy and daddy are here to protect you from anything he brings into this house" said aunt petunia  
  
with that comment Harry went upstairs with his things and went to his room and he was going up some stairs when he heard this tapping noise coming from upstairs from his room he rushed upstairs and there sat on the window sill was Pidwidegon and he know straight away this was from Ron and the weasley's he got his usual hand knitted jumper from Mrs Weasley from Ginny he got a book of love spells to help find everlasting love, Ron send him a book about Quidditch and the latest flying tricks to avoid the bludgers and tips to help spot the golden snitch quicker.  
  
Then Harry stopped looking at his presents and thought to himself there is one missing and started wondering why Hermione had not written or even sent a card in the post she does not usually for get hers is usually the first here then he remembered that there is a muggle postal strike so it could be held up and he decided that was it and just put it down to the postal strike  
  
Harry took out his quidditch book and started reading after a while he was distracted by a knock at the front door but carried on reading because it was never for him it was bound to be for aunt petunia and uncle Vernon or Dudley.  
  
Then he was distracted again by a knock on his bedroom door which surprised him on it's own because nobody knocked on his door before entering his room, after his initial shock he replied, "Yes come in" said Harry "You have visitors" said uncle Vernon he was a bit shocked himself "I am coming" said Harry totally surprised he made his way downstairs  
  
uncle lead him into the front room and uncle Vernon sat down with a cup of tea and offered Harry a seat on the sofa Harry had never been allowed to sit on the sofa before as he usually sat on the floor this is where chose to sit anyway and also in the room sat having tea and biscuits was Hermione and her parents.  
  
Hermione ran over to Harry and gave him a big hug and said hello and Hermione parents said hello and happy birthday to Harry as well and his aunt and uncle and Hermione's parents carried on chatting together as if they had known each other for years Dudley was stood in the doorway staring at Hermione as if he had seen an angel.  
  
"How are you?" said Hermione "I am fine in a bit of shock because of this my aunt, uncle, and cousin have all been really nice I got brand new presents off them Dudley getting me everything for breakfast a then Dudley saw the card o Dumbledore he went mental saying it was bewitched because it was a card from the wizarding world and Dudley had never seen one before and my things off Ron and the Weasleys poor pidwidgeon he had two books and a knitted jumper to carry" Harry whispered to Hermione.  
  
Harry turned round to his aunt and uncle and said "as it is a nice day is it alright if me and Hermione go into the garden please aunt Petunia" "Yes that's ok as long as it is ok with harmony's parents" They nodded and Hermione added "My name is H-E-R-M-O-N-I-E by the way"  
  
Harry and Hermione went into the garden and sat on the bench as Harry turned to sit down and he caught sight of Dudley stood inside looking out the kitchen window staring at Hermione all lovelorn. 


	2. the unexpected lover part2

"I think you have an admirer" said Harry "What you talking about Harry "said Hermione "I think Dudley is interested in you he has not stopped staring at you like a lovelorn puppy since you arrived" "I must admit he was a bit tongue tied when he answered the door" "Well if he is that will cheer uncle Vernon up no end because he does not like our kind as he puts it in his own words I can't repeat?" Harry then thought to himself why Hermione had not warned him of her visit so he decided he had to ask. "Why didn't you warn me you were going to visit we could of arranged to meet somewhere else" "Because there is a bit more yet to come in about 10 mins it was a surprise for your birthday it will be explained after the other part arrives"  
  
With that Harry just heard the chiming of the door bell he looked up Dudley was trying to look as if he wasn't looking at Hermione by looking at something in the sink then Harry was interrupted by a voice he recognised, it was uncle Vernon.  
  
"Harry you have more visitors!" Harry was thinking to himself who could it be Hermione then interrupted "This is the other part of your surprise " With that Harry got up and went into the house leaving Hermione outside looking at the garden Harry walked in the back door and there stood in the front room were the Weasleys who had done a good job for a change dressed as muggles. Mr Weasley was in a white shirt and black trousers; Mrs Weasley was in a pretty blue blouse with a floral patterned skirt which went lovely with her skin tone. George and Fred were wearing black suits with scarlet shirt each this is the only thing so far uncle Vernon would not be pleased about then Harry saw Ron he had a pair of jeans and a t-shirt and trainers he looked great Harry went over to Ron and said "you look great how did you know what to wear, How are you?" "Hermione came shopping with us in London as she is a muggle and studying muggle studies we all thought she was the best person to ask we both thought it would be a nice surprise so I decided to send my presents so you didn't get nothing to open" said Ron.  
  
"Where is Ginny" said Harry "She is staying with her friend Luna Lovegood" "Oh that's a shame well I suppose I will see her at school" Harry whispered to Ron "I have to say school because I am not allowed to mention nothing to with Hogwarts or the magical world while I am in this house"  
  
Harry then thought about Hermione outside on her own "Oh no Hermione is outside on her own shall we all go and join her in the garden" said Harry. "Ok I'll just tell mum where we are going" with that Ron turned on his heels and started telling his mum where we are going to be. "Mum is it ok if I go into the garden with Harry and Hermione?"  
  
"Yes Ron and the twins can go with you to keep an eye on you all!"  
  
So Harry, Ron, George, and Fred went through to the kitchen and stopped in there positions and stared through the glass in the back door they were looking at Dudley and Hermione sat on the bench as if they are long lost friends. Ron turned to Harry and said "What's going on with Dudley I thought he was if the opinion as your uncle and we are all freaks"  
  
"So did I but he was eyeing Hermione up from the moment she arrived I think he is in love with her and love does some strange things to people." 


End file.
